


Blessing In Disguise

by SwiftEmera



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: “So, we’re going to Miami?” 
Julian jumps in his seat at the voice that sounds out beside him. "What are you doing here, Allen?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superallens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/gifts).



> [superallens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/works) prompted: allenbert + “my bride/groom ditched me at the alter, but fuck them i’m taking this honeymoon anyway." (this was less "fuck them" and more "fuck it" but anyway, this is what came out, so I rolled with it)

Turns out, no matter how much distance he’d put between himself and his family, they’ll always find a way to mess with his life.

Thankfully, this attempt had failed abysmally. Julian’s not sure if he’s ever been so relieved in his entire life, if he’s being completely honest.

It’s not that Abigail was a horrible person. A bit uptight, and she held no interest in the stuff that Julian cared about – that odd duck syndrome again, he supposes – but she hadn’t been horrible to him. They just… weren’t right for each other.

Not to mention that he’s been harbouring feelings for someone else. But that’s an entirely different can of worms.

The airport is buzzing with energy, and Julian slides into the seat, his eyes closing over with fatigue. It’s been an exhausting few days. The lead up to the wedding had been crazy, and getting ditched at the alter – no matter how right the decision was – had certainly stung. He’s had a few conversations with her since – both having agreed that it’s for the best. She even encouraged him to go after what he truly wanted.

Apparently, yes, he’s _that_ obvious.

Maybe it was the way that his eyes kept wandering to Barry whenever Abigail came to visit him at the lab, or maybe it was the way that he smiles when he’s talking to him on the phone, even when they’re trading barbs – the way that he drops everything for the chance of spending time with the brunet, or the way that he’s constantly complaining about the trivial things that Barry does.

It could be any number of those things and more, really. He can’t say he’s all that surprised that he’d been dumped.

“So, we’re going to Miami?”

Julian jumps in his seat at the voice that sounds out beside him, holding onto his thumping heart. _What the fuck?_ “What are you doing here, Allen?”

Barry shrugs, but ducks his head, a little sheepish. “I just… Abigail sent me.”

And, okay, _what?_  

Julian clears his throat, heat rising on the back of his neck. “She… what… how… how did she get your number?”

Barry chuckles, shaking his head. “No, she came to the lab. Gave me her ticket and told me she’d changed the name on the booking and arranged it with Singh so that some of the part time staff can deal with our cases. Quite the woman you let slip through your fingers, Jules.”

Julian lets out a breath, chancing a sideways glance at Barry. “I think this is some form of torture. I always knew she hated me.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious,” Barry deadpans.

“No, really. First she ditches me at the alter, then she sends you here to-“

He doesn’t really get the chance to finish his sentence, because without warning, Barry’s lips are on his, and he barely manages to move before Barry draws back, eyes widened with panic.

“Uh. I- crap. Sorry. I didn’t- I know that you just- you just got out of a relationship. That was… probably the wrong move. But Abigail said… that um. That I should do that. So I did.”

“Allen.”

“No, I know. I know! I’m sorry, god. I’ll just- I’m gonna go-“

“ _Allen,_ ” he repeats a little louder, trying to catch the other’s attention. “Will you stop your incessant babbling so that I can actually get a chance to kiss you back before we get called in to board this plane?”

Barry’s lips fall open, and Julian takes the moment of stunned silence to lean over the armrest and tug him in again, their lips moving together slowly, less urgent. Barry tastes like coffee, rather predictably. No doubt the other had downed an entire cup before he’d gone through the gate.

Something warm settles in his chest, and Julian draws back, licking his lips. “I suppose if we can keep doing that, this holiday won’t be so bad after all.”

“I suppose not,” Barry replies, lips tugging into a smile as he draws him closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
